lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 171
Report #171 Skillset: Alchemy Skill: MoonWater Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Apr 2009 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: Currently, MoonWater works in the manner that after activating the defense, the MoonWater will cure the user of a random affliction on their next consumption of either health, mana or bromide potion. Taking into consideration not only the normal limitation of activation balances, but the added limit imposed onto the skill by afflictions which inhibit the consumption of any form of curative (anorexia, etc), the fact that MoonWater activates on the next sip of health/mana/bromide even if there is no affliction currently ailing the user leaves the use of this ability widely non-existent as compared to the possible utility of the other organizational waters. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change MoonWater so as to ONLY fire when an affliction other than what could be considered defenses (insomnia, truehearing, sixthsense, etc.) is currently ailing the user of the defense on the next sip of health/mana/bromide potion. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change MoonWater to be a defense akin to what the teas/insomnia currently work to do - which is to block the first initial hit of an affliction and then go through its balance before it could be activated again. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Tweak MoonWater's name to something less generic than MoonWater but with one of the above changes! Can't have NightSweats being the only different name than Moon/Holy/UnHoly Water. SilverDrops? MoonDew? SilverMilk?! (Yes, people are unhelpful with coming up with better names :() Player Comments: ---on 4/19 @ 05:59 writes: I like solution 2 best ---on 4/19 @ 19:38 writes: I agree that this is something that should be changed but I prefer option 1 ---on 4/20 @ 15:54 writes: Solution 1 would probably be best. ---on 4/23 @ 09:01 writes: Passive curing was already a big problem, that's why Shrine cure was changed. There's no need to keep tacking on more passive curing as teas already give a one time resistance and can provide a decent percentage chance to resist specific ones. ---on 4/23 @ 19:58 writes: I like #1 the best, it makes it more akin to Nightsweats in the way it works and is still useful. I don't think it should work like teas at all ---on 4/23 @ 22:18 writes: #1 is the best of the options. ---on 4/24 @ 05:19 writes: From how you stated that it works above. It sounds like you could just make another allheale alias at the peak of laziness. It would sip Moonwater chained with sip health to use. That sounds like it would work and you would just waste a health sip. As for not curing insomnia and blindness and deafness, I'd be okay with that. ---on 4/25 @ 21:54 writes: As I understand, it works like all the other waters, Krellan-- you sip it and then a number of seconds later it comes to full power. After that, when you sip h/m/e it will cure an aff. You can't just sip moonwater / sip health. ---on 4/27 @ 12:16 writes: Was good to be cutting down on passive curing for a change, but ah well, can't have a useless water. Solution 1 ---on 4/30 @ 14:44 writes: Fine with solution 1 as well.